Family
by pLLand glEElover
Summary: Emily's first love left without warning taking their unborn child with her. Emily has moved on with her life and is happily married with a new born baby. Her world is sent spinning when she runs into her first loves older sister and they have an interesting talk. [Emily/Kendall] [g/p Emily]
1. Chapter 1

A year and a half back-

"We met on the first day of kindergarten at age 5. It was love at first sight, but of course we had no idea what love was at the time; she looked so beautiful" she smiles remembering the first time they met "she had on a yellow dress with daisies on it. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her shoes were also yellow. We become best friends on that same day. We went to the same high school; dated in high school; first kiss were each other. First time was with each other. My family adored her, she was so sweet and kind and always trying to help. She had a big family; 4 sisters and 4 brothers. Her dad was one of the most amazing people you would ever meet. Her mother, well… I mean she was cool. But she had her moments. She was the main one that didn't like our relationship. At first she was convinced that it was puppy love and that it wouldn't last; but as time flew by and we started talking about the next phase of our life together, it become clear that what we had was real" the brunette took a long sip of her drink, whilst the other brunette sat patiently listening "she hated me. Her mother. She hated that I was different from most girls. And not only that, she hated that I was poor. She wanted a good looking, strong, rich man for her baby, and you are lucky if you were in love with him. And she was willing to do anything to make sure that it her dreams come true. She even offered me money to leave; 100,000. I would get the 100,000 dollars and vanish without any trace, and Kendall can go on leaving her life as she imagined. I remember when she told me. I heard a knock on the door at 4 in the morning. She had tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she showed me a pregnancy test. It was positive. My parents woke up and I told them; my mum was slightly angry but they were happy; even though we had no idea what we were going to do, but we knew god had our back. Money wasn't an issue for her. Her family was rich. We weren't. We had nothing; but we always had each other. 12 weeks into her pregnancy, her family still didn't know. I was so excited when I got a job; I called her multiple times no answer. I took the bus to her house but I wasn't allowed in. Her mom told me to stay away and never come back. There was just so much venom in her voice, like I just killed her loved one or something" she took a break to swallow the rest of her drink then ordered a new one. "I went a week without talking to her. When I told my parents, they said that they had to discuss what will happen in the future because there was a baby involved now. The house had a big 'for sell' sign in front of it. I don't think I can explain the pain I felt. In collage, my dad had this crazy idea that I should apply for an intern at Apple. Of course I thought it was crazy but I applied up anyway. And to my surprise I got in. I started working there, whilst still studying, but eventually dropping out of school when they offered me a job in the tech department. There's nothing better than buying your parents a house and seeing the smile on their face. They were so happy. I don't know where she is, did she keep my child? Did she abort it, because I bet that's what her mother would have forced her to do!"

"I can tell this has been on your mind for a long time"

"It has and thanks for listening"

"No problem, Emily" Selena replied "I know you would have been the best mom in world"

"Thank you"

"Do you still love her?"

She thought about the answer "I don't think so, I've moved on but it just hurts when I think about it"

"I know what you mean"

"At least try to get in contact with me and tell me if you kept my baby and if it's a girl or a boy"

"What would you have wanted?" Selena smiled.

"A boy" her smile was bright. "but of course a girl would of have been loved the same way too"

"You're so cute"

"And you're beautiful; your ex was such an idiot to cheat on you."

"I know he was" she agreed "I'm so over that relationship, I just want to be with someone how loves and understands me" she looked Emily dead in the eyes.

* * *

Present-

Selena looked at her wife with loving eyes. She was so happy with where her life was right now. She was married to the most amazing women ever, and had a beautiful 8 month old baby girl. She loved her job as a surgeon. Everything happened really quickly. One minute she's just meeting Emily at a bar and they spent the whole night talking and telling each other their life story at the same time falling in love, then after 2 months of dating finding out she's pregnant then getting married in a small close nit ceremony. She will admit that they moved fast by it was worth it. Emily (as she already knew) was a great mother, she loved her daughter more anything; she would give her the world and couldn't wait to get home after every day at work to see her girls. Right now Emily had Mia on her shoulders spinning around whilst the baby giggles happily.

"Em, be careful"

Emily stopped and took Mia from her shoulders into her arms "tell your mama that she worries too much, tell her" she span Mia around to face Selena; the baby was just smiling to her mother.

"Well you tell your mami that she needs to go get dressed for work" she said as she walked over to them and took the baby into her hands.

Emily signed "I don't want to, I want to stay here with my girls" she smiled.

"Well then who's going to pay for this amazing house?" Selena joked, and then walked out of the bedroom to let her get dressed.

She loved her job, not just because she made a lot of money but it was just fun. Ain't nothing like working at Apple. It was just a fun relaxed working area; in fact it didn't really feel like work. How many people can say they have a play room in their work; literary a play room, it had a fuse-ball table, a pool table and game consoles.

She and her colleagues sat down and got ready for the meeting. By the end of it they assigned a city to that they had to go to for the new software launch; she got Paris. She loved Paris. It was actually where she proposed to Selena. It's such a beautiful city.

The worst part about her job had to be the business trips out of town. Now that she had Mia she tries to avoid it but this one was just too big of a deal. Arriving at the Hotel she was extremely tried. The next day went smoothly, the launch was successful and she did her part to a great standard. She decides to go out and buy something for Selena and the baby. She went to the best baby store in the city. She walks in and starts searching for something for her daughter, she found a cute pink onesie, but it was a year old not an 8 month old.

"Hi" she walked up to one of the worker in the store with the clothing in her hand "I was wondering if you guys had this onesie for an 2 month old, i can't seem to find it" she asked.

"Um, I don't think we do" she replied "but you could always have it tailor made"

"That would be great" Emily smiled "I'm actually only here for business so will it be able to be spent to LA?"

"Well actually we have a store there so yh, you'll be able to pick it up or have it delivered to you in a short amount of time"

"That's great"

"Yh? Let me get my manger, I'll be once sec"

"Alright" Emily said as the women left. She carried on looking around the store til' she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi and welcome to dash, how can I help"

Still looking down at the onesie she says "I would like to costume make this for my 8 month old daughter, I-" she finally looks up "Kourtney?"

* * *

Hi!

Well this is my new fic and it's a kendall and Emily one.

A lot of people asked for it and I had this idea for a long time but I didn't really know what to do with it, but here it is!

Kendall is going to be on next chapter!

My other story will still be updated but I just haven't had time to finish it. This was just on my mind a lot so I had to write it.

My birthday is tomorrow (the 20th of nov)! So a review would be a great present.

Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I suck!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god Kourtney, wow, I haven't seen you in such a long time" Emily said surprised.

"Hello Emily, it's nice to see you again" she said seeming dismissive.

There was an awkward silence.

She was confused as to why Kourtney was acting like this, as far as she recalled they got along very well before.

"What can I help you with" Kourtney broke the silence.

"Oh" she snapped out of her thought "well can I get this to fit my 8 month old daughter"

"You have a daughter?" she was shocked.

"Yes, yes I do" Emily smiled.

"That's great congratulation"

"Thank you" she smiled at the thought of her daughter.

They carried on talking about how Emily would like the onesie to look.

"OK" Kourtney looked up at Emily "we can have that ready for you at our Dash store in LA so you can go pick that up next Saturday"

"That would be great, thank you"

"You're-"Kourtney was cut off by her phone ringing "I'm so sorry, I've to take this"she kept her eyes on the phone.

"That's fine" Emily smiled, she watched as Kourtney made her way to the back. She notices how she didn't answer the phone until she was out of sight; that had Emily curious about who called her. A couple of minutes pass and she comes back with a smile on her face- that Emily notice was somewhat fake.

"Thank you for shopping here and it was great seeing you again Emily" she said.

"It was great seeing you too"

Emily was torn; she wanted to ask about Kendall and what happened to her child but on the other hand what if she didn't keep it then the scar in her heart will just be open once again.

"You too"

"Goodbye Emily"

"Goodbye Kourtney" she turned to leave. She was almost out the door but then turned around to face Kourtney.

Kourtney who was watching her "is there something wrong?"

She thought for a second "no, nothing's wrong, bye"

"Ok, bye" she released the breath she had been holding since she saw Emily.

* * *

Emily was so happy to be home that she couldn't even explain it. She was happy to see her wife and child and was so grateful for the dinner served when she got home.

"How was the trip?" Selena asked as they ate at the dinner table.

"It was amazing and everything went according to plan" Emily responded, whilst feeding her daughter then taking a bite off her food as well.

"That's great" Selena said "I'm so glad you're home"

"Me too" she smiled.

"She also missed you very much, she refused to go to sleep without you, it was horrible, I had to give her one of your sweatshirts it took while but at least that calmed her down"

"Really?" she wasn't surprised; it was impossible for her to go anywhere without the baby crying wanting to go with her or for her to stay.

"We should do something on Saturday as a family" Selena said.

"Like what?" Emily asked up for anything with her family

"Like go out to the beach" Selena suggested

"That would be nice" she smiled

"It would wouldn't it"

* * *

Saturday-

The small family of 3 were walking over to the beach; Mia looked so adorable with her baby swim suit and her bright yellow hat on. At around 3 pm they were ready to leave. They had been at the beach for about 3 hours and it was amazing to finally spend some time with her family outside the house. They made their way to the car with everything they had bought.

"Oh dam" Emily coursed as something popped into her head

"What?" Selena asked.

"I was meant to go pick up something from that store on the other side of the beach, I had order something for Mia"

"Oh then, it's still early we can go now if you want"

"Yeah alright then let's go"

They got in the car and drove; it was on the other side of the beach so it would be a long walk.

"Do you want to wait in the car?" Emily asked, and she prayed that she said yes.

"Yeah, we'll wait here you can go, but please be quick we have to go visit your mom"

"Alight" she gave her a quick kiss.

Emily made her to the store and walked up to the counter where a young lady was "hi I placed an order in Paris and was told I could pick it up here" she explained to the Latina looking girl behind the counter.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry; I'm supposed to be on break my break but I'll get my manger to come help, I'm so sorry"

"That's fine thank you" Emily smiled at the girl who looked like she was torn between should she help her or just go on break.

"She'll be one sec"

"That's fine"

In the meantime Emily takes out her phone and proceeds to answer to a couple of texts that she had received from her friends and some from people she worked with.

"Oh my god" it was a small whisper.

She looks up when she hears a sharp gasp, and she freezes in her spot.

"Emily?" the women said more to herself.

"Kendall?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you"

They were both speechless and just stood there looking at each other, both their hearts beating extremely fast.

"I'm sorry" Kendall snapped out of it "what can I help you with?" she was at her place of work after all.

"Oh" she had forgot why she was even there for a minute "oh I had ordered something when I was in Paris and Kourtney said I could pick it up from here"

"You saw Kourtney?"

"Yeah; she didn't tell you"

"No she didn't"

"Oh" she wondered why Kourtney didn't say anything "well I did in Paris"

"What did you order?"

"It was a baby onesie… for my daughter"

It was like all the air was knocked out of Kendall "you, you, have a daughter"

"Yes… I do, she's 8 months old"

Kendall's eyes fall to her ring finger "and you're married" it was like a nightmare.

"That too" Emily had so many things running through her mind.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to go get that order for you" she went back behind the door she had come through.

Kendall looked amazing; she had never really looked at other women in that way whilst dating, or married to Selena and was very proud to say that she was 100% faithful at all times, but Kendall was always a beautiful girl and it looks as if the beautiful grow it that was even possible.

"Hey baby what's taking so long?" Selena walked in the shop with Mia in her arms.

She was surprised out of her thought.

"Sorry um…" she turned around to face selena.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, I-" she didn't know what to say and what could she say, 'sorry honey, remember that one ex who may or may not have my child yeah her she works here and I just a wired as encounter with her' yeah, no.

"Spit it ou-"

"Here you go Emily" Kendall walked back out; she come face to face with a women holding a beautiful baby, it didn't take long for her to put two and two together because the baby looked so much like Emily when she was a baby that it was scary.

"Thank you" Emily gave a small smile and took the bag.

Kendall couldn't find the words to speak so she just nodded.

"Let's go honey, we have to go meet your mom in like an hour and I want to shower at home first" Selena said then looked over to Kendall "thank you for your help" she smiled.

"That's alright ma'am" Kendall responded, dam this women seemed like anyone's dream girl.

Selena made her way outside but stopped when she noticed Emily wasn't behind her.

"Vamos?" she looked at Emily.

"Si" Emily began walking towards the door. She looked back at Kendall one last time before walking out the door. She didn't see Kendall break down in tears the second she left.

* * *

Emily wasn't herself after the encounter; not knowing if she had another child or not was weighing on her chest just like it had years before. Seeing Kendall just may it 100 times worse. The following Monday after work she went straight to one of her best friend Spencer's place of work at the police station as an FBI agent, and managed to convince her to track down A Kendall Jenner.

* * *

The next day she found herself in front of Kendall's house.

* * *

 **My other story is probably gong to be updated tomorrow I hope.**


End file.
